As Fate Would Have It
by LivingInALostGeneration
Summary: Two lonely souls facing rejection and heart-break. One; drifting, seeking. The other; sitting, waiting. What happens when their world's collide? Can they heal other other? Inspiration from 'Fade' by Jakwob ft Maiday... Twilight/TVD - Bella/Damon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****SM owns Twilight. The Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and L.J Smith... I'm just borrowing them ;)**

**The Italics at the beginning is a memory. In normal text, Italics are thoughts.**

**Enjoy… See you at the bottom.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Damon

_Standing outside the Gilbert house, Damon finally found the courage he hoped the several glasses of Bourbon would provide. Waiting until he was sure Elena was in the bathroom, Damon climbed in through the window and sat on the end of the bed._

_Finally, after what could have been minutes or hours later, Damon's keen senses picked up movement from Elena's connecting bathroom and her thumping, erratic heartbeat alerted him to her entrance into the bedroom._

"_You scared me"_

_With his usual smirk missing, the Vampire replied "Just doing my part in the neighbourhood watch."_

"_Thanks. For looking out for us. For me." Sincerity and gratitude rang in every word._

"_That's me. Trusty bodyguard. Calm in a crisis." Again the Vampire's word lacked his usual sarcasm and smirk – he actually sounded upset._

"_Have you been drinking?"_

"_Eh" Damon shrugs._

"_And you're upset. That's not a good combination."_

"_No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."_

"_Come on, Damon" Is it wrong that Damon enjoyed the way his name rolled from her tongue "That's a lie. You care."_

_Now he was angry "You're surprised that I thought that you would kiss me back. You can't imagine that I'd believe that you'd want to."_

"_Damon."_

_He ignored her and carried on "That what we've been doing here means something. You're the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it. And you're lying to me and you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."_

_Damon took a step forward, Elena stepped back. He grabs her face, goes to kiss her._

"_No! Damon! No. No! Listen to me! Damon, I care about you. I do, but I love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan."_

_Just then Jeremy walks down the hall and stops in the doorway. Damon snaps his head round to glare at him. Elena looks up, surprised, and realising what their position must look like to an outsider unsuccessfully tries to remove herself from Damon's strong grip._

"_Elena. What's going on in here?" Jeremy is suspicious._

"_Nothing, Jeremy. It's ok. Just go back to bed." He doesn't move, doesn't believe her in the slightest._

"_No. It's not ok Elena." Damon interrupts, still glaring at Jeremy._

_The next thing she knows, Damon has gone from her side and pinned Jeremy up against the wall._

"_No, Damon. Stop it!" Elena pleads, a lump in her throat, the tears nearly escaping._

_Damon looks back over to Elena then back to Jeremy. Silently debating. An emotional war raging inside. In the end, his anger and betrayal and upset win. Damon has snapped Jeremy's neck._

"_Damon! NOOOOOO!" Elena runs to Jeremy's lifeless body and falls to the floor. Failing to notice he wears his Gilbert ring. Jeremy will be OK._

_Guilt starts to eat at him. He failed to notice the ring too. Dropping his mask firmly in place, Damon blurs from the room._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That was three hours ago. Since then Damon has sat unmoving in the Salvatore Boarding house Living room. Countless glasses of Bourbon, yet he is still not drunk enough. The same memory playing over and over and over. He is sure Stefan must be with Elena now, knows what he did. Finally he has had enough, he gets up and paces the length of the room. Suddenly, before Damon has time to register his actions he is up the stairs and entering his room, while the shattering of a glass against the ornate fireplace rings through the room. Damon grabs his duffle bag, grabs the first things his hands touch and shoves them into the bag, blurring around the room.

_They don't need me. I just cause problems. They'll be better off if I just leave._

One last look around the room to assure he has everything; Damon closes the door behind him and is sitting in his 1969 Camaro. He briefly entertains the thought of leaving a note. Then decides against it.

No destination in mind, Damon starts the car and just drives. All he knows is he has to get as far from Virginia (and the people in it) as soon as possible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Days, weeks pass. Voicemails and text messages go unanswered. Countless dead left in his wake. It was time Damon went back to his old ways; answering to no-one…Especially not St. Stefan and Ice Queen and Witchy.

But being five hundred, give or take, had its drawbacks; _the switch _wasn't as easily turned off anymore, Damon had seen more than anyone could imagine and there were only so many places around the world that could be visited, and enjoyed, more than, say, the first three hundred times. So it was with a heavy heart, and soul that Damon actually contemplated, several times during his drive, finally ending it all. Finding a nice spot, removing his ring and letting the sun have him.

Only, whenever even the briefest of thought about suicide entered his mind, did Damon feel an absolute crushing sensation in his chest that just wouldn't allow him to go through with the stupid plan. Damon finally realised that maybe the sensation was hope. Hope for what, he didn't know, but hope all the same.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Damon didn't know where he was, nor did he care. All that mattered was that there were plenty of sorority girls for him to bed and feed from – not necessarily in that order – in the anticipation of chasing Elena and Hope filled thoughts from his head, although Damon knew that even if he got the peace he wanted, it wouldn't last very long. He should know, Damon had done the exact same thing in every place he stopped in since leaving Virginia.

After Damon had had his fill of girls, he decided it was time to move on. Maybe find a nice small town, and try to cause some serious chaos and mayhem. After all, that's what Damon lived for now.

This is how Damon found himself driving into the state of Washington. Forks, Washington to be specific. A town with a near-constant cover of cloud and rain and a population of 3,545. Small enough for people to know mostly everyone and each other's' business but large enough to have a nice _tasty _selection and also a completely different environment than what Damon were to normally chose, should St. Stefan try to find him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that night as Damon was driving down Main Street, he came across Forks Diner. A place teeming with people. _A good place to get a feel for the town, the people _Damon thought to himself. So he pulled his '69 Camaro into the parking lot and strolled into the diner, instantly focusing on a group of teenagers who seemed like possible snacks for Damon's duration in the small town. He also took note of the two pretty waitresses arguing about who was to wait his table; the table of fishermen; the four tables holding four different families, obviously out as a treat; the various singles sat at the bar; and finally the cop – with the best pornstache he'd seen since the 70's – with who looked to be his teenage daughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charlie noticed the newcomer first, since Bella's back was to the door, not that she was particularly interested in anything going on around her, ever since Edward's leaving and then Jacob telling her they couldn't be friends, but Charlie had insisted she come tonight. Thought it would be good for Bella to get out of the house. So it was with disinterest that she turned around to see what had occupied Charlie's interest –it was a man, probably the most beautiful man – human man – she had ever seen. He looked tall, about 6'1", black as night hair that fell across his forehead and the most striking, iciest, blue eyes Bella had ever seen, even from where she was sitting, she could see them. Bella could just feel her mouth drop and her eyes widen, she was sure she looked like an idiot – cue the familiar pink blush that so often coated her cheeks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once sat in the booth he had chosen, Damon could feel someone staring at him so looked up. What he found was the most expressive – but at the same time, _blank, _obviously hurt – chocolate brown eyes framed with long dark eyelashes, gorgeous blush painted cheeks, full, kiss-me lips – the top one slightly fuller than the bottom one – and an overall beautiful heart-shaped face framed by long, wavy mahogany locks. She was beautiful and Damon _had _to know her name. It was in this moment that his plans for chaos and thoughts of Elena and Mystic Falls went flying into the rain-filled night.

Damon had _finally _found what he didn't know he'd been searching for; the reason he couldn't actually go through with his plans of suicide.

Not that Damon was consciously aware of any of this. Not yet, at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Hey there. This will be set after NM for Twilight; and after 2x01 (The Return) for TVD, just a warning I might mesh storylines from seasons 1-3, maybe 4, (I could use a storyline from 1 then 3 etc) so if there is a jump between seasons and you have questions, leave them in a review and I will answer them as best I can. While a good portion of the story will be in Forks, MF won't be neglected for long and I'm sure Damon will be needed there at some point.**

**Also I have not read the books, I just like the thought of Damon and Stefan being 500+ instead 170 like in the show (and also the thought of them being **_**older **_**than the Cullen's), and so the only thing from the books will be their age, 'Katherine history' and their history in general. Other than that, my cues will be coming from the show, as above.**

**It is a BELLA/DAMON pairing and I'm going for slow burn, which is why while Damon knows **_**deep down **_**she's his everything and Elena or Katherine aren't, it's gonna take a while for the rest of him to catch up. And Bella has some insecurities she needs to work through first, which hopefully Damon can help with.**

**The memory is straight from the show (2x01) No copyright infringement intended.**

**Would love to know your thoughts.**

**Until next time.**

**Alix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. The Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and L.J Smith... I'm just borrowing them ;)**

**Enjoy… See you at the bottom.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Bella

It had been a particularly nasty nightmare that night – it started out the same as always - searching, endlessly searching for something but finding only forest; then it changed, warped until Bella found herself stood in the meadow watching herself and Edward the many times they had gone there together, unable to interfere in any of the memories; then it warped again, but this time Bella found herself outside the Black house watching her confrontation with Jacob, reliving him telling her they couldn't be friends; then it twisted until it looked like someone had pressed fast forward on her memories and Bella was left watching them. Until it slowed down enough for Bella to realise she was in her kitchen in Forks, watching herself receive the phone call that told her that her mum and Phil had been in a car crash and hadn't made it; one last time it changed again, this time Bella was stood on her front porch, Deputy Mark with her, bearing news that Charlie was in the hospital, he'd had a heart attack while out heading the hunting party for the 'Wolves', and was now in a coma that the Doctors weren't sure he'd ever recover from; that was when Bella woke screaming and crying hysterically… again.

This was how Bella came to find herself out on one of the edges of the La Push cliffs. How she got there was anybody's guess. Bella had no recollection of getting up, getting dressed or deciding to drive anywhere.

Standing on the edge Bella felt a peace settle through her. A peace she hadn't felt in a long time.

Even the picturesque setting agreed. The waters were still and calm. The sky directly above was cloudless and filled with a sight that was rare; stars. But unbeknownst to Bella, just over the horizon, a storm was brewing. And it was moving. Fast.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Bella leapt off the edge of the cliff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had been two weeks since Damon had entered the sleepy little Washington town and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his brown-haired-brown-eyed beauty since that day in the diner. But he had figured out that her name was Isabella Marie Swan and she was indeed the Chief's daughter. Damon had also heard around town that Chief Charlie Swan was now in a coma due to a _'hunting accident' _that had absolutely nothing to do with him, as would be Saint Stefan's automatic assumption had he been there.

Since that first night Damon had sat in the same booth of the same diner hoping for another glimpse of Isabella. He had even driven past her house a few times – figuring out where the Chief lived wasn't hard in such a small town – but Damon hadn't felt right getting any closer; it felt as if he was invading her privacy, which was absolutely absurd as Damon usually couldn't care less for anyone's privacy. Unless of course it was his own. So as it was clear that Damon was currently going insane, he had to settle for waiting and hoping to see the Beautiful Isabella one more time.

But it was on this night, a clear night with a sky full of stars – a sight taken for granted in Mystic Falls – that Damon couldn't sleep and so found himself walking through the plentiful forest surrounding the town and the nearby Indian reservation. It was the stench that told Damon he was on land he shouldn't have been on, but for the life of him, Damon just couldn't make his feet turn around. Something was pulling him in the direction of the cliffs and Damon had to know what it was. So instead of turning around like he should have, Damon kept walking and hoped that the shape-shifters would be ignorant to his kind of Vampire.

It was the scream that had Damon running. He just knew something was wrong. Approaching the edge of the forest that outlined the beach, Damon's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone hitting the water and the violent waves crashing against the cliff faces just as the skies opened up and the violent wind howled through the trees courtesy of the storm that had been brewing. Damon didn't think the next bit through. He just ran. Stripping away his jeans, shoes, shirt and jacket. Then he leapt over the side of the cliff face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Somewhere on the way down, the wind had picked up causing the water to lose the tranquillity it had had before. By then it was too late. Bella was already half way down. She remembered screaming, hitting the water and trying in vain to fight the current that felt like it was playing tug-of-war with her limbs. Then the peace from before came again, stronger this time. Bella gave up her fight with the water and felt herself sink, before welcoming the darkness. Death was easy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She was cold. So very cold. Something was hitting her rhythmically right between the shoulder blades. Surges of water poured from her nose and mouth. Her throat and lungs burned. She couldn't catch a breath. _This shouldn't be how death felt, surely? Death was supposed to be peaceful, easy. Not painful. Not like this._

"C'mon Dolce Angleo! Breathe!" A beautiful voice, filled with anxiety and pain coaxed.

_Such a beautiful voice shouldn't be filled with such pain_, Bella thought. But just trying to catch a breath hurt, it felt as if she'd scrubbed out her throat and lungs with steel wool. Her head swam dizzily and there was a _whoosing _that sounded like it was coming from inside her ears.

"That's it Dolcezza. Now open those beautiful brown eyes for me." And then Bella was looking up into a pair of stunning blue eyes.

Coughing and wheezing Bella tried to sit up but the beautiful stranger lightly pushed her back down again.

"No don't move. I don't know if you broke anything when you jumped Isabella."

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you? Why did you save me?"

"Sh sh cara. We'll get to that in a minute. Just lay still for me, please?" With that Damon, moved to inspect whether Bella had broken anything or not.

_Why am I bothered if this human girl broke any bones? It doesn't make sense. I am Damon Salvatore and I do not care about anything. Let alone a lowly Human girl. _Even with these thoughts swirling around his brain, Damon just couldn't help but still feel extremely relived that despite jumping from the cliff, Isabella was okay. Nothing wrong that some sleep and dry clothes couldn't fix. So moving back up towards her head, Damon eased Isabella into a sitting position, and then helped her stand.

"Can you walk? Or should I carry you?" Bella could detect the concern in his voice, but there was also something underlying the concern that she couldn't discern. Damon was relieved to know that he hadn't completely lost himself; his sarcastic-jackass self was still there, even if only a little.

"I can walk. My car's this way, so I'm fine from here thanks." With that Bella started to walk away from Damon, but before she could more than two feet, something had latched onto Bella's wet jacket and was towing her backwards.

"I don't think so Cara. You just hurled yourself off a cliff, and nearly drowned. I'm not leaving you now, how do I know that as soon as I turn around and leave, you won't just do it again? So no, I won't be leaving you alone yet. In fact I'll be driving you home, so hand over your keys and show me where you parked." Damon started to walk away.

"You are so pushy." Bella mumbled underneath her breath, and then louder she called "Shouldn't I get to at least know the name of my saviour? And why do you keep calling me Cara? My name's Bella Swan."

"Oh I know exactly who you are… Cara."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Since that cryptic, infuriating sentence back at the beach, not a word had been spoken. But it was not for a lack of trying, on Bella's part at least. Each question she posed to the mysterious blue-eyed stranger was only met with silence. Occasionally he would stop allowing Bella to catch up, but not even once did he look again in her direction.

"Oh c'mon. Really? This is your car?" Damon slowed to a stop once he realised the monstrous, red rust bucket of a truck was the only vehicle in the parking lot.

"Oh look he speaks. And no insulting the truck, mister." Damon just arched an eyebrow in Bella's direction. Bella had to squash her sudden urge to poke out her tongue at him like a five year old. There was just something about her saviour that bought out Bella's childish side; Bella couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not, it was certainly different than the past seven months though.

"Just get in the truck Cara, there's no need for the sarcasm." Again the urge to poke out her tongue was overwhelming.

In the car, the silence continued; Bella's continued directions were the source of the only noise. However, the silence wasn't awkward, it was actually quite comfortable. Damon took the opportunity to try to figure out why he was so relieved that his Cara was okay, and why he was so panicked when he first heard that scream. Bella used the silence to study her companion, in what she hoped to be an inconspicuous manner; and the more she studied him, the more familiar to her he became. Bella knew she had seen him before, she just couldn't figure out where. Then it came to her. He was in the diner that night she'd gone with Charlie; the night before that fateful hunting trip that resulted in Charlie in a coma.

"This is it. Thank you for bringing me home… And thank you for saving me; I guess I never said that before." Damon had never been thanked before; back in Mystic Falls, Damon couldn't recall ever being thanked for risking his life to save someone, or being thanked for anything; it caused a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"You're welcome." Damon whispered into the empty car. Then before he knew it, Damon had opened the car door and had called out to Bella just before she entered her house "Oh and Isabella, my name is Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you." With that Bella smiled and closed the door behind her. And then Damon was running through the forest that encroached Isabella's front lawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: LOOK, I'M NOT DEAD LOL! I am so so sorry for how late this is! I **_**cannot **_**apologise enough. The reason this is so late is that I've had some family troubles lately (the whole of summer really) and then my Best friend had some problems of her own (what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't do my best to help LOL) and then to put the cherry on an already sh***y situation, my parents were in a car accident last week, they are okay thank goodness, and we've had a lot to deal with regarding the accident but you'll be glad to know, in between all the problems, I have managed to write some semblance of a few more chapters, so as soon as I've been through them and made some sense out of them, I will post them. Which should be soon, now that everything seems to have been sorted out and calmed down some.**

**I don't know if anybody is even still reading/interested, but if you are - **_**thank you!**_

**I also realise I am **_**horrible **_**at replying to reviews, but just know that each one was read and greatly appreciated, so Thank you to everyone you reviewed/followed/favourited! Each one put a smile on my face.**

**Would love to know your thoughts.**

**Until next time.**

**Alix oxo**

_**Translation: Dolcezza- Sweetheart.**_

_**Dolce Angelo – Sweet Angel**_

_**Cara - Dear**_


End file.
